


Gratsu Week- Highschool AU- Supernova

by ifitsgayitsgood (orphan_account)



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: AU, Adorable, Alternate Universe - High School, Everybody is adorable, F/M, Fluff, GRAY PUT SOME CLOTHES ON, Gratsu - Freeform, Gratsu Week, Gray is cute, Love Confessions, Lovey-Dovey, M/M, Natsu is stupid, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Twoshot, gratsu week 2015
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-22
Updated: 2015-06-29
Packaged: 2018-04-05 16:12:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,311
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4186350
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/ifitsgayitsgood
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Late Gratsu week highschool AU <3</p><p>Natsu is the 'it' boy at his high school- the one everyone wants to be friends with, everyone wants to bang. He hates it. So when he finds a series of adorable love notes slipped into his locker, he wonders if he's finally found someone who sees beneath his mask. One problem- Who is writing them, and why won't they say who they are?</p><p>(Omg that sounds so tumblr um basically Gray is cute as shit and Natsu is oblivious)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

"Natsu? Follow me on instagram! CuteShyEmily!"  
"Natsu! Hey cutie, wanna hang out after school?"

"Natsuuuu <3 you, me, bathroom, five minutes?"

"Uhm, maybe?" The pink-haired boy in question flushed, trying to avoid the desperate cries of his 'fan club', as Gajeel calls it.

(Or, alternatively, the horny kids at school who feel the need to get in Natsu's flame-patterned underwear)

"Maaaate," Sting joined him, with an excellent display of his exstensive vocobulary. (They were best friends, even though Sting seemed to only ever say 'Mate' 'Lol' and 'Hey Rogue, come join me in the bathroom for a minute') 

"I see the fangirls are at it again?" Freed quipped, appearing from what seemed like nowhere, Laxus trailing behind (Eyes trained on the greenette's ass).

"Theyre not Fangirls," Natsu protested,but the others just rolled their eyes. The argument was weak now and they all knew it.

"Ahh, Shit!" Natsu cursed, suddenly. "I forgot to get my HE books out of my locker. Miss Singles is going to kill me! Hey, can someone come with me to get it?" He turned round, puppy dog eyes prepared, to find that his traitorous friends had disappeared at the mention of Miss Singles. (Even Sting, the bastard) looks like he'd be getting the books himself.

He was locker 226, second floor, right next to the science labs, a great hang out for those who wanted to suck him off. Luckily, the hallway was empty, so he clicked open his locker.

A small, pale pink scrap of paper fluttered to the ground.

**Natsu,**

**You're eyes remind me of the ocean. When I transferred here, I saw you, and that's all I thought about, all day long. The boy with the ocean-green eyes. I wanted to talk to you, really I did, but I saw all the others, crowded around you. And I saw how tired you looked. How they dulled your beautiful eyes to a slow, sad colour. I thought, how, when the whole school surrounds you, are you so lonely?**

**I know you have the friends that make you smile- the blonde boy, the boy with the scar, the girl with the cute dog, the green haired boy and others. I can see how they make your eyes burst neon, bright, larger-than-life. I wish I could make your eyes burn that vibrantly to.**

**Love, just another secret admirer**

 

 Natsu blinked, mouth hanging open. He wasn't sad- was he? Did it show so much a random stranger noticed, asked him if he was okay? No- he decided, no- the stranger wasn't asking, they didn't ask anything. They, they-

He needed to talk to Sting- Although his answers would probably be limited to 'Woah', he needed to clear his mind.

~

"Mate," Sting said, per usual. "That's freaking adorable."

"What?" The blush returned, colouring Natsu the same colour as his hair. "What's adorable?"

"You," Rogue (who had insisted on coming along, calling himself 'the love master') "The entire school loves you. You never get excited about any of them! And look at you! All flustered, running to us!"

Sting nodded knowingly. "Mate," he said, as if his opinion was of great importance. "Bro's right."

"Okay, I am NOT flustered, ass brain!" (He tended not to think his insults through, as it may show)

Sting just laughed. "Whatever man,". His blue eyes grew stony, and for a second, Natsu truly believed his admittedly slow (but incredibly musical) best friend was about to spout out some all-knowing great prophecy. But, slapping the rosette on the shoulder, he simply said "Just make sure you get laid, bud."

(And I will not mention how he turned to Rogue mischievously,saying "as will I in about ten seconds"  or the strangely rogue-like gasps coming from behind the bike shed for the next half-hour because, although disturbingly erotic, they are not essential to the story line)

 

The next day, as Natsu arrived at school, he was greeted with a gushing Lucy. "Rogue told me about the lurrrve note!" She squealed. "I came to school really early to see if there's another!"

"There won't be!" Natsu pointed out. "It wasnt really a love note, either."

Lucy raised a perfectly plucked (as always) eyebrow, glitter-coated lips pursed. "Yeah, Mmhmm. And me and Loke TOTALLY don't bang every other day. C'mon, Natsu! We might finally get you some action!"

"I have action,"Natsu muttered indignantly to himself, but trailed after he kind-hearted blonde girl anyway.

Sure enough, another note was perched on top of his pile of books, this time lime-green with a little heart-shaped chocolate.

 "Uhuh, yeah," Lucy deadpanned "These notes are definitely platonic" she turned on her heel, throwing Natsu a wink over her shoulder. "I'll leave you to fap in peace"

**Natsu,**

**I saw you at lunch yesterday. You looked adorable, blushing and smiling. I like to think it's because of my note. Wishful thinking, I know, but a guy can dream, eh? You were the colour of your hair. Cherry blossom. I wonder what Inspired you to dye your hair? I'd like to thank it. You look beautiful.**

**I left you a chocolate. I hope you like chocolate, because I love it, and that piece meant a lot to me, stomach wise.**

**I'm sorry if I seem like a stalker.**

**I just- God, you're amazing, Natsu Dragneel. You are my supernova**

**Love, just another secret admirer.**

I am a a supernova, he realised. Even though my personality is bland, and I'm ugly, somewhere, I am somebodies supernova.

(Note to self: look up supernova)

 Suddenly, an idea hit him- stupid, reckless, probably end in tears. But he couldn't let it go.

He grabbed a peice of scrap paper, and in messy, slanted writing, scribbled:

_Just another secret admirer (Hey, can I call you J.A.S.A?)_

_Anyway, thank you for the note. And the chocolate. I love chocolate, but I am lactose intolerant- I ate it anyway, because it's only a little bit, and when I say I love chocolate I really, really love chocolate._

_Anyway._

_If you want to thank whoever inspired my hair colour choices, thank angry teen hormones, and that asshole Gajeel who switched my cool, dark, emotional hair dye for pink- Pink! When I wasn't looking. I still haven't forgiven him for that, actually._

_I'm not amazing. Really, I'm not. If you met me, you would realise that. I'm no supernova. I'm not even one of those shiny, fizzy light stick thingies you give children on bonfire night. I'm probably a blank wall, all covered in the graffiti of what people want me to be._

_Woah. Deep._

_Thank you for making me smile._

_Love, Natsu._

He was half way to DT when he realised he'd signed himself off with love.

~

The next day, a sunshine-yellow note was waiting for him, along with a gummy heart.

**Natsu,**

**Woah! You're lactose intolerant? Don't eat any more chocolate! I don't want you to get sick because of me! _You_ get a haribo today. No more chocolate for you!**

**Is Gajeel the one with all the piercings that plays the guitar? I would thank him, but that guy looks scary. Have you ever wondered why he owned pink hair dye in the first place anyway? He wouldn't just coincidentally have some in his house. Hmm.**

**You are even more adorable then you look. I didn't know that was possible, but you seem to have a habit of defying that, Natsu.**

**And you are way better than those shiny, fizzy light stick thingies. So much better.**

**You always sound so sad, Natsu. Please, don't be sad anymore.**

**Love, J.A.S.A**

_Dear Jasa,_

_Thank you for the gummy sweet. Are you on the sweet black market or something? Where do you get all those supplies? I need to get me in on this setup you got. Let's see how many more calories I can gain._

_Gajeel- and yes, he is the one with the piercings- is secretly a big softie. Head-over-heels for that student librarian, Levy Mcgarden. Do you know her? I've seen her once or twice, she's very smart, and pretty._

_I am very possible. I am the expected, the stereotype, the human version of predicted texting. And predictive texting can be pretty damn annoying._

_I'm not sad_ , _really. I'm just...._

_I'm just here._

_Love, Natsu_

**_Natsu,_ **

**_I believe in you. You are my supernova, so burn for me. Let me see you alive._ **

**_Jasa xx_ **

He stared at the page, breath caught in his throat. He thought of HI friend, laughing, smiling, joking, only frowning when they saw him sad. Why should he care what people thought of him, when his friends needed the supernova, Natsu Dragneel, not the brick wall he was now. Jasa needed him.

Days, weeks passed, and people around him realised he was smiling more. Laughing more. Being the supernova that Jasa said he was. 

He was fucking Natsu Dragneel. He had pink hair because why the hell not, he liked dragons and he wasn't gonna hide it, and yes, he was fucking gay. Get over it.

He believed in himself. He was Jasa's supernova. And this supernova would fucking burn. 

There was a note, in his locker one day. Bubblegum-Pink, like the first, packet of love hearts taped to the outside. There were words, written in black Biro, a few simple words, printed hard into the Paper.

**Gym hall, now?**

**Gray Fullbuster, Your secret admirer.**

 

 

 


	2. Epilogue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Natsu is cute and Gray is nervous
> 
>  
> 
> (And being Gray, he forgets to wear clothes, and our innocent baby takes it the wrong way)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HEY GUYS REMEMBER WHEN I SAID THIS WOULD BE A ONESHOT
> 
>  
> 
> I LIED HA ITS A TWOSHOT
> 
>  
> 
> THERE WILL BE MORE FRAXUS IN HERE COS I REALLY LOVE FRAXUS AND MY BABY FREED NEEDS TO BE APPRECIATED MORE  
> (does anyone else know that feeling when your favourite character is in, like, three episodes, and you end up watching those episodes over and over and over again and crying over your life or is it just me okay bye)
> 
>  
> 
> THANK YOU SO MUCH EVERYONE WHO READ/KUDO'D/COMMENTED/BOOMARKED/SUBSCRIBED TO THE FIRST CHAPTER!!! PLEASE ENJOY!!!! :3

His breath caught in his throat, candy-floss hued note crumpled in hand. Gray Fullbuster was 'JASA'?

Who even was Gray Fullbuster?

He combed through his memory, and a pair of electrifying cerulean eyes and a sweep of onyx hair surfaced. That quiet boy in his English class, the one Erza thought was cute? That was JASA?

He imagined the stony face he was used to seeing smiling, looking at him with the tenderness JASA seemed to hold.

And suddenly, a rush of emotions filtered through him, choking him, pulling him to his knees. The hallway quietened, probably wondering by Natsu Dragneel, _The_ Natsu Dragneel, was kneeling in the middle of the corridor, but he didn't care, because a thrum of colours was blinding him.

 

That Gray Fullbuster, who always seemed so, _so,_ sad, could feel happy because of him.

 

He barely noticed himself racing down the hallways, ignoring everyone, ignoring the cake sale ninth grade was putting on, even ignoring Freed and Laxus, who seemed to be having a very heated make out session, (although he did make a mental note of it- Rogue owed him ten bucks now, he thought it'd take them another year to get together) and, before he knew it, he was in the gym hall, and _damn,_ he should get more exercise, cos no matter what those slutty grade ten girls said, he wasn't exactly 'Well fit'.

 

Bottle green eyes swept the darkened hall, trying to pick out any signs of movement, when he felt a soft swish of air against the back of his neck, and a hoarse whisper, that just formed into intelligible words.

"You came,"

He smiled into the darkness. "I came,"

"I just-" the voice paused, and Natsu noticed how it was warm and husky, drizzling thickly over the air between them. " _Fuck, Natsu, you actually came."_

He was too scared to say anything, scared he would disappoint Gray with his shitty personality, so he just laughed. And because, in all the (admittedly many) romantic movies, this was when the two characters lurched into a passionate kiss.

so he turned around, and his mouth dropped open, and he briefly wondered, _Oh my Igneel, is he naked or is that the lighting, fuck he's naked, fuck his dick his big, fuck does he want sex? Shit im not ready for sex this is so embarrassing omg but I cant ask him cos what if he's a naturist and is it normal for six packs to be that defined? Oh FFuuckkkk WHY IS HE NAKED but holy shitttt that is one way to make a helluva good impression._

 

He didn't realise he had been staring open-mouthed at Gray's dick for at least five minutes, until the blue-eyed boy cleared his throat awkwardly.

"Natsu?"

 

The boy in question coughed. "Um. Yes?" _God, how does anyone live with a naturist? Wouldn't they get aroused every time you see them? Why-_

 

"Is everything alright?"

 

_SHIT SHIT HE NOTICED ABORT just run Natsu, he wont find you, don't worry! Run! Run!_

 

"Yeah...um...So! Didn't realise you were a naturist! That's cool! That's....really cool" _CANT I JUST NOT BE THE MOST IDIOTIC PERSON EVER FOR ONE SECOND, I SWEAR TO GOD-_

"What?" Gray laughed nervously. "I am not a- a-"  Cobalt eyes widened. "Shit. Am I naked?"

Nastu smiled gently. "Uh, yeah, Is this normal?"

Gray blushed, the cherry colour completely enveloping his face. "Um. Kind of.. a hobby of mine. Yeah. Lets call it that."

his eyes shone with laughter. "Interesting hobby"

"You could call it that,"

There eyes met for a second, olive green fizzling against cerulean blue, and suddenly,  the same thought seemed to pass through both their heads.

 

_Why the fuck aren't we kissing yet?_

 

and then they were. And it was like nothing Natsu had ever experienced before.

 

he had kissed a lot of people. Lisanna, in one last-ditch attempt to disprove his sexuality. Gajeel, in one long and hormone-filled night. His ex, Midnight. His other ex, Max. Freed, (and he was 99% sure Laxus still hated him for that)

But none had matched up to this. They moaned, gasped, clawed at eachother, Grays tongue nipping at his, teeth clashing, lips softly lapping against eachother.

 

Gray tasted of peppermint, and forest pine, and stale cigarettes. And in that moment he became Natsu's lifeline. And that was okay, because he was all Natsu needed. And he was all Gray needed.

 

They were perfect together.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I can see Natsu loving chick flicks, and getting really heated and screaming at the TV. "NO, DAMMIT STEFANIE!! HES NO GOOD FOR YOU!! YAARGH! iLL KILL HIM!!" and Gray getting pissed cos "goDAMMIT NATSU THATS THE THIRD TV YOUVE DESTROYED THIS MONTH"
> 
> Thank you short_angry_midget, aka 'N' (insert swaggy rap here), for being my amazing beta. Check her account out if you have the time, and we are also doing a collab, 'When I do' (Ship: Levi x Eren) so if your into that, check it out!!!
> 
> I do not own fairy tail, if I did it would be called 'Yaoi Town' and Freed would be the main character and never wear clothes. And be voiced by Rupaul.
> 
> Any real life similarities are completely coincidental, and I am sorry if any offence is caused
> 
> kudos and constructive critism greatly appreciated!!

**Author's Note:**

> I know it's late but I tried~ Kudos and constructive criticism appreciated! (Especially Kudos cough cough)  
> Keep it foxy xx
> 
> Also, I don't own fairy tail. If I did, Freed would be the main character and there wouldn't be a single straight person.  
> Also yes, Sting is quiet and adorable in this.
> 
> Beta'd by short_angry_midget. Go check her profile out if you have time! Comment if you want me to do more prompts!
> 
> (This story is 101% fiction. Any real-life similarities are completely coincidental, and I apologise if any offence is caused! If you are really upset, leave a comment and I will change it right away!)  
> Also cough cough KUDOS if you liked it!


End file.
